Eye of the Storm
by PlathFan96
Summary: What would Insurgent have been like if Tris and Tobias had a little extra baggage? How would things have turned out differently? Read and find out! It's way better than I'm making it out to sound. The story just wants to be loved! Rated T for slight violence and acute swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Eye of the Storm

**NEW STORY! I don't really know what to say here so let's cut to the chase. I do not in any way own anything to do with the Divergent Trilogy. The pure genius of this story belongs solely to Veronica Roth (if only me and her could pull a Freaky Friday... _sigh_) On with the story! Oh! The story kind of follows the Insurgent storyline, but not really. I'm not sure where it's going.**

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I didn't want to leave Tobias, I couldn't stand the thought of him being alone Marcus, or Caleb. So when the Amity woman directed me down a hallway, I grabbed Tobias's hand and didn't let go. The people of Amity respected the traditions of the other factions, so we weren't questioned or told we couldn't stay together. Caleb, however, looked like he was going to have a fit. This was unheard of in Abnegation. You didn't sit by yourself in the same room as someone o the opposite gender until you were married, let alone sleep in the same bed as them. Marcus just stood there, shaking his head in disgust. I was too tired to deal with him, though. My shoulder was killing me, my mind was spinning and all I wanted to do was sleep. Tobias noticed how run down I was because once we were out of their sight he scooped me into his arms, just like when he saved me from Peter and Drew. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. The woman, I found out her name was Maggie, led us to a room with a double bed and a bathroom. "Sleep well," she told us, closing the door behind her. Tobias set me down on the bed and walked to the dresser. He found two sets of clothes and tossed one to me. The pants were bright red and the shirt was a sunny yellow, definitely not my preferred colour of black, but I would wear anything to get out of my bloodstained clothes. "I'll go change in the bathroom while you change," Tobias said, walking away, but I reached out and grabbed him. "No," I said, "stay." He looked at me for a minute and then smiled slightly. "Are you asking me to undress, Tris?" I smiled slightly too. "Only for a minute." He nodded and pulled off his shirt, exposing all his tattoos. I smiled slightly, watching the muscles in his back. Of course that was the moment when Tobias turned around. "Like what you see?" I smiled at him and nodded, "maybe a little." Tobias smiled and walked over to me. "Need some help?" he asked as I started struggling to get my shirt off. This was made harder since it was an Abnegation sweater twelve sizes too big. I allowed Tobias to pull the shirt over my head, revealing the small tank top I was wearing underneath. "Can you check the bandage?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled the top down a bit more. "It's fine." I nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked sitting down beside me. I shook my head, "my parents died today. They died for me..." My breath caught and I choked out a sob. Tobias wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Tobias whispered into my ear, but nothing he said would calm me down. Finally, he put a hand under my legs and lifted me into his lap, rocking me back and forth like a baby. "Shh," he whispered into my hair. "Shh, it's okay." That's how I fell asleep, sitting on Tobias' lap, crying. But safe. I knew that for certain, I was safe. I would always be safe if Tobias had his arms around me.

Tobias POV

Once Johanna called the girl to take us to the room, I was terrified that Tris would be taken away from me, but it was a stupid thought. Tris grabbed my hand and held on for dear life. She wasn't going anywhere without me. Amity respects the other factions, they don't judge, unlike Abnegation. The girl leading us away just checked something on her clipboard, probably checking for a room with a double bed. Caleb on the other hand looked ready to throw me to the ground and kick until I was nothing but dust. Marcus put a hand on his shoulder and started saying something about how Dauntless has no morals and Tris and I choose to lead a disgusting life. I turned and gave him the finger. What right did he have to question morals? I noticed that Tris was leaning heavily on me, but I knew she wanted to look strong in front of Caleb, and threaten Marcus. Once we were out of sight around the corner, though, I scooped her up into my arms. She sighed and put her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. She was exhausted, I knew, and the weight of the last few hours were still on her shoulders. She needed to talk, and mourn more than the 5 seconds she usually gave herself. She would crack later, I knew it, I just had to wait and there for her. We got to the room and started to change. I cracked a couple jokes to try and cheer her up, but when she sat there staring at the shirt in her hands, not moving, I knew it was time to talk. She started to sob and I quickly took her into my arms, pulling her into my lap. I knew from experience that there was nothing I could say to make her feel better, so I just whispered nothings into her hair, letting my voice give her comfort, letting her know I was there. She fell asleep still crying on my lap. I pulled down the blankets on the bed and set her down carefully. As soon as I let go of her, she started to wake up. "Tobias," she murmured, tossing and turning. I quickly put my hand on her arm, "shh, it's okay. I'm right here." She quieted down and I climbed into the bed beside her. I remembered the gun in her jeans and pulled it out, tucking it under my pillow. Then I wrapped my arms around her, and Tris moved closer to me so that our bodies were molded together. We were safe here, Tris protected me from Marcus, and I protected her from everything else. As long as we were together we were safe. Nothing could hurt us. We were fearless. We were brave. We were Divergent.

Tris POV

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door, still wrapped in Tobias' arms. I tried to ignore it, but the pounding just got louder. I groaned and turned over, pushing my face into Tobias' chest. He rubbed slow circles on my back as he woke up. "There's someone at the door," I whispered to him. The person had started to kick the door as well now. "Open the God damned door, Beatrice!" Caleb screamed. This was not going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so numero uno, thank you so much for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate them, they make me want to write faster. You guys are all amazing. Don't own Divergent, blah blah blah, Veronica Roth does, blah blah blah. Hmm, I guess there was only one thing. Oh well... On with the story!**

Chapter 2

Tris POV

"Stay here," Tobias whispered, kissing my forehead and sliding out of bed. I buried myself in the covers, trying to retain the warmth he left behind, and trying to block out their voices.

Tobias' POV

I didn't think Tris had the power to deal with Caleb, and she shouldn't have to anyways. He had no right to yell at her anyways. "Can I help you?" I asked Caleb once the door was open. "Where the hell is Beatrice?" he demanded. "She's asleep. What do you want?"

"To talk to Beatrice." He tried to push past me, but I shoved him back. "This is our room. Who gave you the right to barge in?" I asked. "Now, Tris is asleep. When she wakes up, I'll tell her you were here, and she'll talk to you if she wants to." I had to stop myself from smiling, the smoke was practically pouring out of his ears. "What right do you have to tell me I can't see my little sister?" Caleb demanded. "What right do you have to sleep with her?" I was about to say something when Tris came and stood by my elbow. "What right do you have to care?" she demanded. "I'm your brother! I'm not just going to let you throw your life away!"

"I'm not throwing my life away! I'm spending it as best I can! You don't know the half of what happened yesterday!" Tris was shaking, so I reached out and took her hand. "Now get out!" Caleb just stared at her. "I hope you realize what you're doing. I'm going back to Erudite headquarters." He went to walk away, but her words stopped him. "You're a traitor. A sick-minded coward, that killed your own parents. And when Dauntless overtake and bring an end to your pathetic little faction, I hope that I get the privelege of shooting you between the eyes." She spoke so calmly that even I was slightly startled by it, but they obviously didn't have any effect on Caleb. "Good-bye, _Tris_," he spat her name as if it were a rotten piece of food. And as she stared at him, he walked away from her forever. The last of her family had just betrayed her. When he was out of sight, I felt her shake with silent sobs. I pulled her into my chest and shut the door. "Shh," I whispered into her hair, "it's going to be okay." She was crying so hard she could barely walk, so I lifted her into my arms and carried her back to bed (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately). "I've lost everything," she sobbed after a while. "My parents, my brother. During the simulation-" she stopped as more sobs wracked her body. "Hey," I whispered, stroking her hair, "what about the simulation?"

"I killed Will! I had to, he didn't know me and he was going to kill me. I had to shoot!" Her sentences were rushed together, but I understood. "You had to," I reassured her, "there was nothing you could do." She nodded and continued to sob. "Tris, Tris look at me." I lifted her chin so that I could see her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Will would understand. He would tell you it was the logical choice, and that it's okay." Tris stared into my eyes, unblinking. "Do you really think so?" she asked, and at that moment she looked so innocent. Like the last two days hadn't happened to her, and a part of me wished she could stay this way forever. "I really do," I told her, and kissed her forehead. "Try to get a little more sleep. We were interupted a bit too early." She smiled and snuggled closer to me. "I love you, Four," she whispered and I felt her smile into my chest. "I love you too, Six," I mumbled into her hair. "Five," she whispered and looked up at me. I gave her a questioning look, and she smiled. "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"We'll have to test that theory one day," I smiled down at her. "Soon," she whispered as she fell asleep. There was going to be a meeting to decide whether or not we could stay at 10 o' clock, so at 9:30 I started to wake Tris. I shoved her uninjured shoulder lightly, whispering her name, but she didn't stir. I decided to have some fun and be a little romantic, so I started to kiss her shoulder, and made my way up to her lips, whispering her name between kisses. When I made it up to her lips, she kissed back. "Mmm," she mumbled. "I like being woken up like that," she smiled. "I do too, but you have to get up. The meeting starts in a few minutes." She grumbled about it for a minute before dragging herself out of bed. "Somebody dropped off some new clothes, if you want to change," I told her, nodding to the pile of brightly coloured clothes. "I don't really see myself as a girl who wears red," she smiled. "I think you should change out of the shirt you're in," I laughed, "it's still got blood on it." She nodded and picked out a long sleeved shirt that was bright red. "Can you help me?" she asked, trying to take off her shirt without hurting the wound in her shoulder. I walked over and slowly eased the shirt off of her. "Where's the shirt I wore last night?" she asked. "I had to throw it out, it was covered in blood."

"It was my dad's," she said quietly. I kissed the top of her head and placed the shirt on the bed. "I'm gonna change your bandage," I told her and pulled her into the bathroom. I took off the bandage and her dad had used and saw that the wound was nicely sewn off. I got a wet cloth and cleaned it, even though it was already clean. I had found some anitseptic cream in the cupboard, along with the new bandages. "This might hurt," I warned her before smearing the cream on her shoulder. Her muscles tightened, and I heard her hiss slightly. "Sorry," I whispered, kissing her shoulder above the wound. "It's okay," she whispered. I finished with her bandage and helped her pull on the new shirt. It was a little too big, so one sleeve fell off her shoulder, exposing her tattoos. She looked beautiful, despite the pain in her eyes. She was strong, and daring, dauntless and divergent. But most importantly, she was Tris. My Tris, and there was nothing that could ever change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I realize that it's been almost a month since I updated, and I am truly sorry for that, but I'm going to try to update a whole lot more now that it's summer and I don't have school. Oh! And thanks to trobiasforever for letting me know that Tris only has Six fears without her fear of intimacy. Disclaimer: I asked for Veronica Roth to send me the copyright to Divergent for being her biggest fan, but I'm pretty sure she's ignoring me.**

Chapter 3

Tris POV

Marcus was standing at the door to the dormitory along with some other members of abnegation, and as soon as I saw him I moved a little closer to Tobias. "I thought we could all go to the meeting together," Marcus said. Tobias simply nodded and started to lead the way to the. Susan came and walked beside me, making polite conversation. When we got to the greenhouse, however, we split off by faction. The rows of grey abnegation were followed by a few stray Erudite and Candor. Peter was still in the hospital, so Tobias and I were the only Dauntless. Tobias pulled me back to a corner and sat leaning against a tree, then pulled me down to sit between his legs. "How do they make any decisions this way?" I whispered as the people of Amity talked to each other. "It's not at all efficient." "I think there's something beautiful about it," Tobias told me. "The way everybody gets a say in what happens. It's the reason something like what we experienced could never happen here." I suppose he had a point. I still didn't think it was very efficient, though. Finally, after what seemed to like hours, they made a decision. Johanna stood before us and spoke. "We will allow Amity to be a safe haven if you abide by our rules. No talk of the outside, no violence, and no weapons." I looked over at Tobias and shook my head, "we won't be able to stay very long." He nodded in agreement as we walked back to our room. "We need a plan," I said once the door was closed. "We need to do something with the hard drive. Where is it?" Tobias asked. I smiled and reached down my shirt, removing it from my bra. "Interesting hiding place," he smiled. "You like it?" I asked, "I thought it was pretty smart." I laughed as he nodded and sat down beside me on the bed, kissing my neck. "Genius," he whispered. I giggled as he made his way down to my tattoos. "Tobias," I giggled. He completely ignored me, making his way back to my mouth. I shoved him away slightly, turning my head. "Tobias," I said a little more strongly. "What about the plan?" I asked. "The plan can wait," he whispered. And it had to, because right then Marcus started pounding on the door, demanding that Tobias "get out here this minute!" "I'll be right back," he sighed and kissed the top of my head as he slid off the bed. Tobias stood there having a rather heated discussion for a few minutes, so I went to the doorway and stood where only Tobias would see me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. "Look, Marcus," he said, "we don't care who's going with you. We're not going to 'escort' you back into the city." "You mean you won't protect innocent Abnegation members, even though it's your job?" Marcus demanded. "No," I said, "because anybody without a death wish will stay here, where it's safe. And if you die," I looked over at Tobias who smiled slightly, "well I don't think anybody would be too upset. Now are you done here?" Tobias smiled fakely sweet at Marcus and pulled me closer. "Ya," he said, "we're kind of in the middle of something." Marcus looked like he was going to say something more, but I guess he realized we weren't going to listen to whatever it was. We stayed in the room for the rest of the afternoon, talking and sleeping and just hanging out together. Finally, we left the room around 5:30 to go get dinner. We sat at the far end of a table with mostly Abnegation sitting at it. Susan set down her tray beside me, and I shot Tobias a look. While Susan was a perfectly nice girl, she could be totally annoying a lot of the time. "Beatrice!" she greeted me happily. "It's Tris," I corrected, possibly a little sharper than I needed to. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry, Tris." "It's okay," I said quietly, continuing to eat. "I haven't seen Caleb since we got here yesterday, is he sick?" This was a typical Abnegation question, but I can tell she's not just being polite. "Um, no," I said quietly. "He left." "Oh," Susan looked down at her food. "He must have gone to help rebuild the Abnegation sector, a few of the others have discussed returning as well." I nod, "ya, that was why." Just thinking about Caleb makes me feel sick. The mouthful of food I had in my mouth felt like it had turned to sawdust and my throat suddenly felt like it was closing in on itself. It was almost impossible for me to swallow it. "Excuse me," I mumbled, pushing away from the table. I force myself to walk out of the cafeteria normally, but as soon as I get outside I run as fast as I can. I hadn't noticed that Tobias had followed me out until he grabbed my arm to stop me. "Tris," he said, but I barely heard. I just stood there shaking my head. Suddenly I felt like I was going to be sick, so I pulled away from Tobias and started running again. I came to a stop in one of the orchards, knelt down behind a tree and started to throw up. Tobias had obviously followed me, because my hair was pulled from my face and my back was being rubbed. "Tris," he said quietly when I had finally stopped. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Don't apologize," he said wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "It's not your fault." I nodded my head and tried to smile, but I had started to cry. "Shh, Tris," Tobias soothed as he pulled me to his chest. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay." He kept whispering these things as I cried into his chest. After a while I was finally able to stop, and Tobias pulled me to my feet. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, taking my hand and walking further into the orchard. "Not right now," I said. "Okay," he said, giving my hand a squeeze. "Let's talk about our plan." He sat down against and tree and pulled me down to sit between his legs. "So what's our plan?" I asked. "I think we should leave as soon as possible. Nothing good could happen here. Sooner or later the wrong people are going to come looking for us." "Well, that or one of us will kill Marcus." Tobias smiled down at me, "exactly. The sooner we get out the better. Plus, we need to get back to our faction. They need us." I nodded, knowing this was true. "Why don't we leave tomorrow?" I suggested, "I just need one more night away from it all." Tobias nodded in understanding. "C'mon," he said, lifting me to my feet, "let's go back to the room." I nodded and followed him. As we walked, Tobias wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It was because Susan asked, wasn't it?" I nodded slowly, stepping closer to him, suddenly needing to feel him near me. "It's okay to feel that way about him. God knows I feel that way about Marcus." "I guess," I said, "it just feels wrong to feel this way about my own brother. No matter how horrible he is." Tobias nodded as I spoke, and I knew somehow he understood. "It'll get better at some point. The sting goes away." I nod but I'm not totally sure if what he's saying is true. When we get back to the room, Tobias goes to change while I brush my teeth and change into something more comfortable. When I came out of the bathroom, Tobias was sitting on the bed, waiting for me. "I have something I need to tell you," he says, patting the bed beside him. "Okay," I say. "This is something I've never told anyone, but I want you to know and I think you need to know." "Tobias, you're losing me." "Sorry," he takes a deep breath and laces his fingers through mine. "My mom didn't die." "What?" I ask. That's not true. Tobias' mother, Marcus' wife, died years ago. I remember going to her funeral. "But how?" "She had an affair when I was younger and when my brother died, Marcus told her she had to leave. She joined the factionless." "Did you always know?" I asked. Tobias shook his head. "I only found out a few years ago. She contacted me through the computer system." I stared at him for a minute, and then the emotion in his eyes clicked. "You were angry," I said, "you felt like she betrayed you, leaving you to fend for yourself with Marcus. That's why you know that my feelings about Caleb will go away." As I described all this, Tobias just nodded. "Are you still mad?" I asked quietly. "I don't think so. I mean, I don't totally trust her, but that feeling of betrayal is gone." I nod along. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask, and he looks slightly surprised. "No, I don't mean it as a bad thing! I love that you trust me enough to tell me this, but you said I need to know. Why?" Tobias smiled as I struggled to explain myself. "Tris, it's okay. I get it. When we leave tomorrow, we're going to meet up with her and find out everything that's been going on for the last few days. Get our bearings before we head back to the Dauntless." "Okay," I yawn. Tobias smiles and pulls me to his chest. "Tired?" "Just a little." "Let's go to sleep." I nodded and pulled back the comforter on the bed. Tobias went to brush his teeth, and when he came back I burrowed under the covers and cuddled close to him. "I love you, Six," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "I love you, too, Four." And with his arms around me, I knew I would always be safe. No matter what happened tomorrow and everyday after that, if Tobias was there to hold me in his arms, I would be safe. And that was the thought that I fell asleep thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm working on it, though. I've kind of come to a wall with this story, though. I'm working on new ideas to get to my main idea, but I may take a bit of a break from this story. Nothing is decided yet, though. But if I do take a break from this story, I have an idea for a new story already, so I'll start posting that once it's written. Anyways, I don't anything and here we go!**

Chapter 4

Tobias' POV

We got up around 8 the next morning, and stopped by the cafeteria to grab something to eat before things got too crazy. We were on our way back to the room when the SUVs came through the gates. "We have to hide," I told Tris. We ran to the room and put on amity clothes that hid all our tattoos, then we ran to the orchard, in the direct opposite direction to the Erudite and Dauntless traitors that were running through the Amity compound. "We have to get out of here!" Tris said as we ran. "I know. Let's get to the tracks and meet up with my mom." She nodded and we headed to the tracks, sneaking under the fence at a break. As we stood by the tracks, she looked so brave, yet so scared at the same time. All I wanted to do was protect her, and stay with her forever. "I love you," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her. This took her off guard slightly, but she was quick to reciprocate. "I love you too," she laughed softly. I loved her laugh! We kissed for a little bit longer, until we heard the train coming. "Let's go," she smiled and started jogging. I laughed and caught up to her. "Ready to meet the kind of okay parent?" I asked her with a smile. She laughed and nodded, then went to jump on the train. I followed and launched myself into the same car.

"God I missed doing that!" she laughed. "Well you're not going to get the chance to miss it for too long. You're getting off the train." I looked to see where the voice had come from, only to see my very best friend Edward step into the light, holding a knife, no less. He had a patch over the eye that Peter had stabbed him in. "I helped you when no one else would!" Tris told him, stepping forward, "I think you owe me the ability to take my own faction's transportation."

"You, I suppose, but what do I owe you?" he asked looking at me. "You beat me into a bloody pulp!"

"After you tried to kill my girlfriend!" I argued, "yeah I'm really sorry for not patting you on the shoulder and saying 'thanks man, she was a little annoying today.'"

"Your begging for your life is touching, really. But I'm getting a little bored." He took a step towards me, Tris stepped in front of me. (I sincerely hate when she does things like that. One day she's going to stand up for someone and get herself killed!) I ignored the need to pull Tris behind me and simply laughed. "I think killing Tobias Eaton really isn't going to gain you any newbie points." It was hard not to gloat at the sight of his face. "I know someone who's been looking for you, _Tobias_."

"Say it again," I challenged. "I don't know if you've noticed, _Tobias_, but I've got the advantage," he sneered. In three seconds the knife was sliding across the floor to Tris, and Edward was on his knees begging for mercy and screeching in pain. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, _Four_!" he begged. I finally released his wrist, and a girl stepped forward, kneeling beside him. "Are you okay?" she whispered, checking his wrist. She looked up at me and I recognized her as Maya, his girlfriend who dropped out when he left Dauntless. "Maybe we have more in common with them than we think," Tris whispered. I don't know when she popped up beside me, but there she was. I took her hand in mine, thinking about what she said. Not the most pleasant thought, but it might have been slightly true.

**Okay, so I know that this is insanely short! But I'm working on it. I'll try to update some more this week, and look for my new story sometime soon. It'll be about Divergent, too. Anyways, read and review! It makes my day when you do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright people. Thanks for your anal need to immediately point out my mistakes in every review. I truly do appreciate it :) Now, there is a reason that I used Edward. Welcome to planet Emily, where I make up perfectly horrible reasons for my amazing mistakes. On this episode, Drew and Edward had a crazy Freaky Friday moment, and are now in each others bodies and did all the things the other one actually did. Everybody in the story knows that this has happened, and therefore my story makes perfect sense to everybody else. Everybody happy now? Good. Oh, and the whole Maya/Myra thing was a typo. Keep sending the story love and hugs, it really appreciates it, and so do I. And please keep on sending in your reviews and criticisms, I really do appreciate them, despite the way I may sound in this little note. But, here's a little tip, if you look at the other reviews and 10 people have already informed me of a problem, you really don't have to tell me again. I probably get it :) Oh, and here's a shout out to all the people who didn't tell me my mistakes over and over again, because today I like these people (don't worry, I'll probably like all of you again tomorrow. I'm very bipolar in that area of my life, my friends can tell you)**

**Okay, I love you guys... trobiasforever, Cassy-Kay, Insertrandomname (I'm working on the paragraph thing, I think I've got it this time). Okay, that's it. On with the chapter... Oh! Disclaimer- It's not mine.**

Chapter 5

Tris' POV

We got off the train just outside the Abnegation sector, and were led to what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. When we walked in, however, there was people all over the place. It reminded me of the pit, there were people talking, what looked like stores and trading areas, and kids running around all over the place. "Where are we going?" I asked no one in particular. "To meet my favourite person in the world," Tobias said, taking my hand and pulling me to the left. "How do you know where she is?" I asked. "I don't," he smiled, "but they do." Edward and Myra led us deeper into the warehouse until we reached what must have been executive offices. They stopped at a door at the end of a hallway and knocked. "Come in!" a woman yelled from the other side. "Stay here," Tobias commanded Edward before opening the door and pulling me inside. "How can I-" the woman sitting at the desk looked up and stopped abruptly. "Tobias?" she asked. "Hello, Evelyn. This is my girlfriend, Tris."

"It's so nice to meet you, Tris," she smiled, getting up and shaking my hand. I simply nodded, nut really sure what to say to a woman I thought was dead for the last 10 years. "You look familiar, Tris. What's your last name?" she asked. "Prior," I said quietly, looking down at the floor and moving closer to Tobias, who quickly wrapped his arm around me. "I remember you," she smiled. I nodded again and Tobias gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Enough with the small talk, Evelyn. What's going on?"

"Dauntless have split in two. Traitors have joined the Erudite along with some spies. Those who remained loyal are staying in Candor at the Merciless Mart. I would suggest you join them there when you're one here."

"That's it?" he asked. "Basically," she answered. "Boy, aren't you helpful. I guess we're leaving then." He turned and started to leave, but she called him back.

"I need to talk to you about something." He pulled me back, but she simply stared silently. "Alone," she said. "Whatever you're saying, you say it to her too. Everything we do, we do together." I caught up at that moment. I knew exactly what she was doing. "Listen," I said, looking up at her. "I'm not stupid. I know that you're going to try to use him. I don't know what for, but I know you'll do it, and I won't let you. Though I'm sure Tobias would figure it out on his own."

"Tris, I am his family. I am permanent, and won't use him for anything wrong. You, however, you are temporary." Tobias was about to jump in, but this was my fight right now. "Oh yeah. His father beat him and his mother walked out on him. He's definitely going to want to trust you more than me." Evelyn would have continued to try and get rid of me, but Tobias was done with her. "I don't know where you think you get off saying those things to my girlfriend, but you are out of line. You have no right to say those things to her! My complete trust and loyalty is to Tris, you are simply the woman who's giving me information that I didn't feel like working to find myself. You're the one who's temporary." With that, he turned around and pulled me out of the room. "That was very sweet," I told him as we walked past Edward and out of the warehouse towards the train tracks. "She had no right talking to you like that," he said as we waited, "and every single word of it was true." He smiled and kissed me. "Thank you," I whispered. He pulled me into a hug and held me tightly to his chest. When the train we jumped on quickly and rode it back into the city, getting off by the Merciless Mart. When we walked up, though, we were held at gun point by two Dauntless I had never met. "Identify yourselves!" they cried. "Four and Tris, we're both Dauntless," Tobias states simply. "Oh, hi. Sorry, but you never know who the traitors are." Tobias simply nodded. "We have, however, been told to bring you straight to Niles, you're to be given a truth serum and interrogated." Tobias simply nodded as if this were the most normal thing in the world, allowing us to be escorted away. As we were walking, many of our friends came running up, including Uriah, Christine, and- I froze. It couldn't be. There was no way, but yet it was true. I knew because Tobias saw him too. Walking towards us, completely and totally unharmed, healthy and seemingly happy, was Will.

**OOH! Cliff hanger! And I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to wait a while for the next chapter, because I have no idea what to do next. Suggestion are welcome, I need something to get me to the Erudite attack on the Merciless Mart. Any ideas are welcome, no matter how silly you think they might sound. Oh, and I feel the need to point out that looking at my notes, I wrote down Drew every single time, instead of Edward, because my brain truly does hate me and wants to make me look like a complete and total fool in fiction land. Anyways, look for the new chapter soon! And possibly a new story... Oh well. Read and review peoples, it makes me write quicker :) I love you all! Except for not really, because I don't know who any of you are and it would be creepy if I did. And the rambling has started again, so I'm going to stop typing and start working on my next story. Review review review! Oh! And I'm sorry that it's so short. I'm trying to get them longer, but my ideas usually come to a stop after about 1000 words. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, new chapter. I was going to do it in Will's POV, but then I didn't really know how I could make it work, but I'm going to do it in another chapter sometime soon. Thanks for all the reviews, I love your input! Oh and before you all start freaking out and telling me all the horrible things I did wrong, yes, I do realize that I changed a bunch of parts from the book, but it's MY story and I take artistic liscence. Ok? Everybody understand? Good :) Disclaimer- think of something cutesy because I don't feel like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Tris' POV

"Tris!" Christina screamed, running towards me. The others followed behind her. "I've been so worried about you! We all have. Where were you?"

"We were in Amity. We hid there after the attack."

"Where are they taking you?" Will asked. It was so amazing hearing him talk that I didn't actually hear the question. "To see Niles, for interrogation under the truth serum," Tobias supplied. "Oh!" Christina apparently understood what that meant completely. "I know where that room is, we'll meet you up there in about an hour?" I nodded and followed the guards away from my friends. "He's okay," I smiled up at Tobias, who smiled back at me and took my hand. We stepped onto an elevator which took us to the 12th floor, we were then lead down a series of hallways, stopping in front of a door with a man in front of it. "I'm Niles," he says. "We'll be questioning you privately due to the nature of the accusations against you. One of you can wait out here while the other is being questioned." Tobias reaches out and takes my hand. "We'll stay together." Niles simply shrugs and motions for us to enter the room. "You are being charged with crimes of humanity," he explains as he prepares the needles with the truth serum. "You," he points at Tobias, "will be going first." Tobias takes a seat and allows the needle to be put in his neck. I lean against the wall, and Niles takes a seat across from Tobias. "What's your name?" he asks. "Four."

"I meant your real name."

"Tobias."

"What are your parents names?" Tobias hesitates a moment, taking a breath. "Marcus and Evelyn Eaton." Niles obviously recognizes the names. "So you are a faction transfer?"

"Yes."

"You transferred from Abnegation?"

"Yes."

"Why did you transfer?" At this question I am absolutely elated that we are in a private interrogation. "To protect myself," Tobias swallows hard. "Protect yourself from what?"

"My father." Even under the serum I can tell it's hard for him to talk about it. I move to stand beside him, but Niles shoots me a look that says I should stay put. I shoot a death glare at him, but resume my previous position. "Thank you for your honesty. Is your allegiance with your current faction, Tobias?"

"My allegiance is with anyone who doesn't support the attack."

"What do you remember about being under the simulation?" Niles asks. "I wasn't under the simulation at first. It didn't work." Niles looks slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I am Divergent, I am resistant to simulations." Niles seems to know what this means, because he doesn't ask for any further explanations. "Can you explain what you mean when you say you weren't under the simulation at first?"

"I was discovered and brought back to Jeanine. She injected me with a version of the serum that was specifically designed for Divergent. I was aware during that simulation, but it didn't help me at all."

"The video footage shows you running the simulation." It's not a question, but Tobias responds, explaining how the simulation works in the brain. "It turned my friends into enemies and vice versa. I thought I was shutting down the simulation, but I was actually receiving instructions to keep it running."

Then Niles asks him to describe what happened when I came into the control room. He explains what happened in his head, and then looks straight at me. "I still don't understand how she knew that it would work. My conflicted emotions seemed to have confused the simulation, and then I heard her voice. That enabled me to completely break free." I blink back tears, remembering that moment when I didn't know if I was going to get him back. Then I focus my mind on not running forward and kissing him. "I finally recognized her," Tobias concludes, "and we stopped the simulation."

"What was her name?"

"Tris," he smiles. "Did you know her before the attack?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I was her instructor. Now we're together," he smiles again. "Thank you for your honesty." With that the interview is over.

Niles turns to me, taking out the needle, "your turn." He goes to inject me, but I step back. "I'd rather do it myself." He hands me the syringe and I sit down and inject myself. I feel the serum course through my veins, but it's become a familiar sensation. And then, there's the feeling of floating.

**Review review review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, the rest of the interview. Hope that you enjoy it! Disclaimer! I still don't own anything. Here we go!**

Chapter 7

Tobias' POV

The serum wears off quickly, and I take Tris' place leaning against the wall. "What is your name?" Niles asks her. "Beatrice Prior," she answers quickly. "And your parents?"

"Andrew and Natalie Prior."

"So you also transferred from Abnegation?"

"Yes."

"Why did you transfer?" Niles asks her. "I wasn't good enough for Abnegation. I wanted freedom, so I chose Dauntless," Tris explains. "What do you mean when you say you weren't good enough?"

"I was selfish."

"You _were _selfish?" Niles asks, "you aren't anymore?" She shakes her head. "No, I am. We all are. But since I joined Dauntless I became less selfish. I have discovered that there were people I would fight for." She looks straight at me when she continues. "Even people I would die for." I hoped that that would never happen, because if Tris were to die, I would die as well.

"Tris," Niles continues, ""can you explain to me what happened the day of the attack?" She takes a deep breath, and I can tell that she isn't completely affected by the serum. She's still trying to fight off the thoughts that accompany that day. She's trying to gather the strength to continue, and it's all I can do not to run over and pull her into my arms. "I woke up and saw that everyone was under the simulation, so I played along until I found Tobias."

"What happened after you and Tobias were seperated?" Niles asks, causing more pain to show on Tris' face. "Jeanine tried to kill me, but my mother saved me. She used to be Dauntless." I see her breathing become laboured, and notice a tear slide down her cheek. "She distracted the Dauntless guards so that I could get away, and they killed her." She wipes her eyes, taking deep breaths and trying to gather herself. "I kept running until I found my brother and father. We formed a plan to destroy the simulation and infiltrated the Dauntless compound." Her voice is strained and her breaths are shaky as she continues. "My father and I went up to the control room. He fought off the Dauntless soldiers and gave his life doing it. I made it to the control room, and found Tobias."

"Tobias said that you stopped fighting him. Why?"

"I realized that one of us would have to kill the other." She looks back at me, "I couldn't kill him."

"You gave up?"

"No!" her head whips back around to look at Niles. "No. I remembered something from my fear landscape. A woman demanded that I kill my family, but I let her kill me instead. It worked there, I thought..." She pinches the bridge of her nose like she has a headache and words seem to start falling out of her mouth. "I was so frantic, and all I could think was the possibility that it might work. I couldn't kill him, so I had to try." She's crying again. "So you were never under the simulation?" Niles asks her. She shakes her head 'no' wiping her cheeks. "No," she verbalizes. "I am Divergent."

"So you were almost murdered by the Erudite, then fought your way into the Dauntless compound and destroyed the simulation?"

"Yes."

"I think I can speak on behalf of your entire faction when I say that you have earned the title of Dauntless." She smiles slightly. "Thank you," she whispers. "Thank you for your honesty," Niles concludes. I walk straight to Tris and pull her into my arms. "You did good," I whisper into her hair. She nods, but continues crying into my chest. I don't blame her, she was just forced to relive the worst day of her life. I know how hard it was, so I simply hold her in my arms, knowing what she needs is for somebody else to be strong for her. We stood there like that for almost five minutes. Tris in my arms, crying into my chest, while I stroked her hair and rubbed her back. "Ready to get back to our normal lives?" I ask when she finally looks up. A small smile crosses her lips. "Let's go." And with that, we walk out of the interrogation room and into the arms of our friends.

**Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Check out my other Divergent story, too, Just Another Manic Fun Day. I have more ideas for that one. If you have any ideas for my story I would love to hear them! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


End file.
